


Highlighting Teardrops

by piccolaJaneway



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Angst and Feels, Changelings, Emotional Hurt, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Love Confessions, Major Original Character(s), No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, No Slash, No Smut, OTP Feels, One Shot, One True Pairing, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Relationship(s), Sad, Sad Ending, Science Fiction, Short One Shot, Tears, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccolaJaneway/pseuds/piccolaJaneway
Summary: A look into Kira's feelings and thoughts after Odo's departure for the changelings' homeworld.!This work is the result of a very boring German class!Very sad, very angsty (at least that was the intention).Please, R&R and don't forget to enjoy!I don't own them.





	Highlighting Teardrops

Kira knew she wouldn't have her happy ending right at the moment Odo stepped into the sea of changelings and melted in it, linking with them. She knew that she wouldn't find peace wherever she went, for awhile. Of course, she understood his choice, she knew that he had to do it, to leave her, although just the sound of the thought made her soul collapse. Whenever she thought of him, felt sad for him, her conscious mind would tell her that he had had to leave for good, for his own people's good, to heal them from the disease Section 31 had infected him with, which he had unconsciously spread in the Great Link. He had to right his wrongs. But whenever she came to that conclusion, her heart would immediately reject it, sending her brains a categorical and irrevocable "No!". Her shattered heart wouldn't accept this turn of events, longing for his presence near her everytime she felt alone and sad, which was most of the time; longing for his touch and soothing words in her dark and grief-filled nights. Her good friends always tried to keep her company, but she wouldn't budge.  
That day, exactly one month after Odo's departure, she felt more miserable than ever. Maybe it would've been easier if he was actually dead, at least she would know that he couldn't come back, but now? Now, all she could think of was that he wouldn't. He wouldn't because he had finally found his homeworld, the place where he was born, and the place that he had been sent away from to "explore" the galaxy when he was just an infant. At the thought of a baby Odo, Kira could only smile through the bittersweet, salty tears she was shedding in her quarters, alone, with a cup of raktajino in one hand and pieces of her broken heart in the other.  
In the worst times at night, all alone, when she would restlessly toss and turn in her bed, when even the cover and sheets seemed to strangle her, and she buried her face in the pillow, desperately hoping to find that jelly-like stubborn changeling to welcome her cold body in a tight and loving hug, but instead finding the rough fabric of her pillow, she would think that he had given it all for granted. He had come to the former Terok Nor, met her for the second time, fallen in love with her, waited for all those years to get her, and finally, after unending moments of grief and patience, he had got the girl. But then? After a few short months, he had given it all up to join his people. It is so true that when you finally have something you have been yearning for for so long, then it doesn't seem that precious, that important anymore. She used to be the only reason why he remained on Deep Space Nine, he had told her so himself, but then she couldn't satisfy his thirst for adventure anymore: he had chosen to venture into the galaxy to reach his homeworld and discover who he really was. After all, it was her fault too. As a matter of fact, she had told him herself that, when the war with the Dominion was over, he could undertake the journey to the Founders' world, she had also said that she wouldn't have stopped him. However, this she had said when they weren't together yet. And now that Odo was gone, Sisko was gone, the O'Briens were gone, and even Worf had left the station, her days were even more than sad.  
But of course, being the commanding officer on Deep Space Nine, she would put on a fake smile, carry on with her fake life, and no one would know how brokenhearted, crestfallen and alone she felt everyday in his absence.

The End


End file.
